His Dark Embrace
by Kc495
Summary: Umehito, the prince of darkness, the one who knows better than to venture into the sunlight, finally gets his chance. He's tried many times to get the girl of his dreams, Haruhi fujioka, but she's never seemed to pay attention to him. Until now... now he knows her most sensitive secret. Will he be able to comfort her? but most importantly; will he be able to tell her how he feels?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High-school host club

**Summary:** _Umehito, the prince of darkness, the one who knows better than to venture into the sunlight, finally gets his chance. He's tried many times to get the girl of his dreams, Haruhi fujioka, but she's never seemed to pay attention to him. Until now... now he knows her most sensitive secret. will he be able to comfort her?_

**A/N:** Another Nekozawa x Haruhu pairing request by none other than ' Vanity Insanity '. As I've said before, NekoHaru isn't really in my profession as HikaHaru is... you can look at my profile, I go all out on them, but as a few people reviewed on my past Neko Haru story 'The black rose of the bundle', and they said they liked it, and would die for a sequel. This is the sequel; Please enjoy ~

**Pairing:** Umehito. N / Haruhi. F

**Cast:** Umehito. N / Hauhi. F /

**Mentioned:** Tamaki. S / Kyouya. O / Takashi. M / Mitsukuni. H / Hikaru. H / Kaoru. H

* * *

**His Dark Embrace**

* * *

It was cold, dark, from the over casted gray clouds that were shrouded over the sun, blocking all sunlight from beaming into slight. A low rumble be heard way off in the distance.

The students of Oran academy were already loading themselves up in their overly-luxurious, fancy limousines. Their thoughts more on goofing off with their friends rather than studying for the up coming exams due that week.

Though, there was one girl who was still huddled up in class 1-A, her nerdy glasses pushed up to the top of the bridge of her nose. She had lost her contacts once again.

But luckily for her, she always kept a spare pair of spectacles in her desk. Hidden from the nosy, all too annoying, Hitachiin twins.

The girl sighed, her large brown eyes fluttering slightly behind the thin glass of her specs, and glanced down towards her paper after looking out the window.

Her glossy yellow pencil scribbling down the notes she was copying off her notecards, from the past lesson that day, as she smiled happily.

Everyone had already retired to their homes, Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori, Hunny, even Hikaru and Kaoru left her.

She didn't mind, she appreciated the peaceful tranquility, and was quite delighted that she was left alone that evening. She needed to get a few hours of studying done. For she knew she had no time to do it once she were to get home, she had enough house work to keep her busy as it was.

Her name, Haruhi Fujioka, also some times known as, 'toy', or 'pet'. Little miss plaything of the host club. With her hair still cut short, falling only to the very tip of her shoulders, her brown locks were thin, pressed and straightened. She always had to look her best, only to what? why, to please all the mindless fangirls of Ouran, of course.

She filled up her chest with a large amount of air and slowly let it escape through the passage between her lips and settled into her wooden chair, looking down at her notes once more, organizing them into certain piles.

The low rumbling of the reverberate sound of the quiet thunder coming a little closer each time it made an invisible appearance in the sky.

She wiggled her shoulders nervously as she whipped her head around again, casting her jumpy and unsteady gaze towards one of the large window in the classroom, just as it started to sprinkle with rain.

"Maybe I should start heading home now." She mused out loud to herself, a light sigh in her voice, as she didn't intend to leave so early, when there was still so much stuff she wanted to study for.

Pressing her lips tightly together in thought, she shrugged carelessly and looked at her textbook, which was thrown across the desk, along with all her papers, and some pencils she threw out for her desk looking for a ruler, one of which was a pencil she barrowed from Hikaru. She probably should have returned it to him before he left.

Haruhi hummed a short melody'less tone as she gathered a few of her small notecards and tapped them against the desk top, straightening them out, and casually flipped the top of her desk open, placing all her belongings inside in an orderly fashion, and organized all her books, and placed them all inside as well.

Nodding slightly in approval with herself, she sighed again and placed her hands on the top of the small desk, hoisting herself off the chair and stood up straight, looking around the room, as if she had something else she needed to do.

"Oh yeah," she mumbled to herself, lifting the lid of her desk and grabbed the pencil Hikau lent her, and quietly shut the desk again, tossing her bag over her shoulder as she leaned over her table and opened Hikaru's desk, which was right next to hers, and tossed the pencil inside. "There, now I'm done."

Adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder, Haruhi breathed out in contentment and stepped sideways, like a crab, freeing herself from the ocean of chairs and desks, claimed by her other classmates.

Her bit on her lower lip, chewing on the sensitive skin found there as the rain began to pound more heavily, but luckily just slightly. There was still hope that she'd get home without getting too wet.

Escaping the room, shutting the door carefully, Haruhi lost tension in her shoulders and turned on her heel, making her way out of the building.

Slowly but surely, she walked to the main door of the academy, passing halls of random doors and corridors, as the rain began to get heavier, as if every step she took was a button to turn on the pressure of the downpour.

Stepping up to another large window, she noticed many clouds had gathered about, blanketing the innocent blue sky with dark gloomy fog, darkening the whole hall she was in as if it was already in the evening.

Haruhi sighed, looking down towards the courtyard out from the glass of the window, watching small puddles from on the grass and concrete, and around the rim of the fountain.

"Well, looks like I'm gonna have to take a bus," she muttered hopelessly, tempted to look through her bag for her wallet, just curious to see how much money she had in it. "Dad gave me ten thousand for the shopping expenses, maybe the supermarket has some useful sales on today."

Crash-

Haruhi gasped in surprise, her arms going stiff, with her bag falling to the floor with a _thud_ in the process, her hands instantly started to tremble as she glanced towards the window again, the clouds lighting up in the distance from a small shark of lighting.

She gulped, letting out a small breath she had held in and blinked, hunching over to pick of her bag that had all of a sudden fallen off its safe place on her shoulder.

Adjusting it to a comfortable spot on her limb again, she looked around, just to make sure there wasn't any teachers, or leftover students, who might have seen her, but luckily there wasn't. The coast was clear as she let out a sigh of relief and continued on her way.

Though she only proceeded a mere twenty steps before another clash of lighting filled the hallway, lighting up the shadowed walls, and she froze once more, her heart thumping timorously as she looked around again, swallowing down the wetness in her throat.

Crash-

She squealed in fear. Hurriedly smashing her hand to her ears, trying to black out the loud roar of thunder the sky let escape, as she dropped her bag again, whimpering slightly, tears wanting to appear from behind her eyes already.

With the heaves lighting up again with another flash of harmful lighting, Haruhi squeaked timidly as she held her arms to her chest and fell against the wall, not wanting ot open her eyes, as she knew she would start crying if she did.

She slid down the wall, gently landing on the shiny tiled floor, the sky vibrating with the roaring of the thunder, not knowing what else to do, as she felt completely helpless, which wasn't a good feeling, as she was still in public.

Pressing her hands to the side of her face harshly, trying so hard not to let the sound get to her between her fingers, which was sadly hard to do, and proceeded to sit on the floor, not knowing where else she could do, or go.

Then suddenly it hit her, as she scrambled to get of the floor and placed her hand on the wall, as if she needed help standing up, and whimpered more as another rumble of thunder passed, fortunately it wasn't as strong as the past one.

Running her hand over the wall, she gave a look of pure relief as her hand ran over the frame of a random door, then the doorknob as she then torqued her wrist to one way awkwardly, opening the door with one swift motion. Entering the room, to which she had no idea where, or what it was.

She just hoped it had some sort of sanctuary where she wouldn't hear the thunder.

* * *

Walking, with his dark black robe flapping eagerly behind him, Umehito sighed, his blond bangs falling in front of his face under his wig as he stepped across the tiled hall of Ouran, coming from the library, after a long search for spell books on black magic.

He had searched the whole library many times during his years at Ouran, but there was no harm in looking again.

His long slender arms hanging carelessly at his sides as he staggered about, Umehito blinked his crystal blue eyes and started a hole in the floor as he walked. Not totally sure where he would head off to, as he was empty-handed coming out the door of the third library.

No matter how he would try to get her off his mind; no matter how many 'forget me' spells he tried to cast; no matter how much time went by, Haruhi Fujioka had a special place in his brain, and apparently wanted to stay there.

After that love potion Reiko helped him give her, he wasn't sure what to think; did it work? it obviously didn't, she showed no feelings towards him, though Reiko did say when she were to drink it, and show no feelings towards him, then she already did have feelings for him, but even after she did, she didn't seem fazed.

Though, she did kiss him on the cheek.

But in France they do that just to say hello, and good-bye!

It would never work out between them, he concluded, with a deep sigh in disappointment to that fact, Umehito frowned down towards the floor and continued on his way to the main door, ready to call his chauffer to pink him up, but of course he would have to drop by the pre-school division of Ouran, to pick up Kirimi.

He tried to go one without his robe and wig, but he couldn't do it, he couldn't stand it, and what was the point to if the girl he liked so much, never paid attention to him, and didn't like darkness as he did.

Umehito halted in his tracks, his whole insides coming to an immediate stop as he blinked curiously towards the closest wall to him and his blue eyes instantly went wide, as he rummaged his hands in the deep pockets of his black robe.

He didn't have Beelzenef!

Whipping his head around, looking back over his shoulder where he just came from, knowing he couldn't leave the premises of the building without his beloved cat puppet.

With long graceful strides, he re-walked his steps and looked around furiously, looking for the Black magic club, as he was sure he left him inside there.

Then after walking past many doors and empty supply closets, he finally found the door of the Black magic club, and swung open the door with a small twist of his wrist, being greeted with a long dark hallway. As his club was in the second basement.

With his footsteps echoing thought the long corridor, black curtains hanging from the ceiling, covering the light painted walls, Umehito huffed out his chest and walked down the lot of steps that he came to, swishing a curtain out of his way just as a loud resonate sound of thunder within the clouds. He liked rain, and the thunder, it wasn't peaceful or relaxing, but he liked it.

Even if his daring little sister was deathly terrified of it.

Not at all bother by the lighting he heard clash outside following the thunder, he stepped off the last step and finally was in the club room, where black curtains hung on the windows, skull candle holders placed on the mantel, the dark red furniture covered by black laced doilies thrown randomly in spots across the room.

He looked around curiously for his puppet, he would have had Beelzenef in his pocket with him, but he had apparently accidentally left him sitting somewhere when he left for the library.

Umehito sighed, blinking a few times as he turned his head from side to side a few times, anxious to find his dearest lifeless cat.

Walking further into the dark, candle lit room, he turned his head once more, and one last time before he saw Beelzenef sitting propped up on one of the sofa's, one of his ears bent forward and his upper half ready to collapse, and his insides were hallow.

Umehito sighed in relief, stepped over to the couch and swished up Beelzenef gracefully in his hand, flipping him over, sliding his over his palm, wiggling his fingers, causing Beelzenef to move his hands.

"I apologize Beelzenef, I almost left without you," the seventeen-year old spoke to his lifeless puppet, whom he helped moved his small cat-like hands in forgiveness. "Let's leave now shall we~?"

Just then, at that very moment, another boom of thunder rattled against the windows at the top of the stairs, followed by a timid squeal from around the corner, which stopped him in his tracks once he decided to turn around and exit the room.

He blinked confused, not knowing what to think, whether it was someone from outside the Black magic clubs walls or something of that sorts, so he shrugged it off as nothing and continued on his way.

Though curiosity got the best of him as he heard continuous whimpering from somewhere beneath him, and he looked around again, not should what the sound could be; perhaps a frightened little mouse?

The bangs of his ugly brown wig hovering just above his eyelids, Umehito cocked his head to the side and turned on his heel, ready to really walk away this time, of course, another boom of lighting stuck, followed by more thunder.

Crash-

"Eek!"

He froze. Hearing the high-pitch squeal of what he was sure was a feared small animal and looked back into the room again, feeling as if he was being made a fool, maybe from one of his playful club members?

Then, it sounded as that thing that made that sound, started to cry.

And what that thing was, was definitely under that table beside him.

Umehito hunched over, his hood falling even more over his face as he did so, as he lifted his hand, grasping the black table-cloth in his hand tightly and slowly raised it, but what he was greeted with, was not some silly mouse squealing for cheese...

"Eh! Fu-...Fujioka?"

Under the table, curled up in a ball, with her knees pressed to her flat chest, hand over her ears, Haruhi Fujioka sat on the floor, her head inches away from hitting the bottom side of the table, and tears welding up in the corner of her eyes, some already stained her cheeks.

The brunette trembled, her skin shaking from the chilled air that lingered in the room, her chest raising and lowering with ever short wheezed breath she took.

She glanced up slowly, hearing a dark startled voice above her, entering her ears even from behind her hands, and noticed someone was looking down at her, someone familiar, but it took her a moment to put her finger on his name; she was so petrified by the thunder, she hardly remembered her own name.

"N-Nekozawa what are you doing he— Ah!"

Another roar of thunder ran raw in the sky, as Haruhi hunched over again, the tears hanging beneath her eyes coming loose as she pressed her hands tighter against her face, trying to block out the sound.

Umehito gaped his mouth open in surprise, not knowing what was wrong with her, but it seemed whenever thunder ran across the clouds, she would freeze in fear and start to cry; but what was wrong with her? what was making her do that? the thunder?

He blushed, being in the presence of his crush, not sure what to do as he felt his heart twinge as he saw her cry. She looked so adorable, no wonder the members of the Host club was so obsessed with her.

"Uh... Fujioka, wha-what are you doing here?" he mumbled, his eyes still wide. "I-... didn't know you were interested in black magic?"

"I-..." the young girl blinked, slowly released her hand from her ears, the sky finally coming to a short pause with the noise. "I'm sorry Nekozawa, I didn't know where I was going, I didn't mean to intrude I just..."

He licked his lips, his cheeks going a dark scarlet as he kneeled down, sitting on his heel. "Oh, it's quite alright, just curious why you're... under the table."

"Eh..." she gulped, blushing from embarrassment as she was found under the table by her sempai, and wrecked her brain for something to say. "I-... I don't know I just, uh... The thunder-... I just ran in here and..."

With his bangs and hood covering the upper half of his facial expression. "I'm not bothered, were you interested in the clubs market place? did the Host club want more of those wooden Beelzenef models?"

"N-no I..." Haruhi let out a breath, her tears drying ever so slightly with every passing second and gulped at the lump in her throat, but for some reason, it wouldn't go down. "Sorry, I-.. I'll leave."

Crash-

"Ah!" Haruhi squealed, hunching back over as she was about to stand up, but as lighting gave out a loud, terrifying strike that sounded as if it could start a fire and tears started up again at the sides of her red stained brown eyes.

Umehito gasped, slightly panicked as he watched the small girl hunch over as her head hit the bottom side of the table and cried; he didn't know what from, but he had a hunch it was because of the thunder; his little sister after all, was also scared of what it brought.

He lowered his head more, scooting closer to her until he was sitting right next to her, his cheeks flushed red as his brain stopped working, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Though, in the whole process, his hood slipped off his head from behind, taking his wig with it.

But, as soon as he realized what he was doing, he was blushing like there was no tomorrow, but... he was a day late and a dollar too short at stopping. He was already so close to her, and he liked it, so... why should he stop?

Trembling, as the thunderous sound echoed through the clouded sky, Haruhi gulped at the lump in her throat and clasped her eyes tighter, feeling an arm wrap itself around the curves of her arms, and knew it was her sempai, it was weird, but she was too dazed by the thunder to say anything about it, or to even try to stop it.

The warmth of his robed body felt nice in the cold aired room, she guessed it was only like that because of everyone who was in there normally, all wore black long-sleeved clothing. Unfortunately, she was only in the thin fabric of her school uniform, and with that, she started to tremble from not just the thunder and lighting striking, piercing her ear drums, but because of the chill in the air as well.

Sensing this, Umehito looked down at her confused, wondering what she was shaking so much for, and sedately reached his hand out, his cheeks lustering with a light pink as his fingers gently brushed over her hand, but didn't stop there as he spread his fingers out and grabbed her hand in his. A cold sensation running under his palm.

He bit his lip, nervous about what he wanted to do, but felt the need to do it anyway and pushed back all selfish thoughts and pulled away from her slightly, his body temperature rising as he pulled his robe off one arm at a time and flung it out in front of him.

"Here," his dark matured voice said softly, his bright shiny blond hair coming into full view as it was no longer covered by anything and flapped his dark robe, swinging it over her shoulders from behind, covering her head with the hood. "Kirimi likes to put a blanket over her head when she's scared."

Gasping inwardly in shock, with her face highly flustered, Haruhi blinked her wide chocolate-brown eyes at the boy next to her, wondering what he was trying to do with the robe on her. She was a little grateful for his concern, but was still flustered nonetheless, and tried to ask about it.

She could hardly blink as she was so surprised and turned her head towards him, and gaped her mouth open slightly. "Uh... Nekozawa-sempai, I-..."

Crash-

After a while of silence, the sky made another loud noise, and let lighting escape between the clouds, and into her ears, she gasped, and fell forward in alarm. Though as she fell ahead, her lips instantly felt a warm tingling sensation and she froze.

She was kissing Nekozawa...

"..."

She was kissing Nekozawa!

Umehito's eyes went wider than they had ever gone before as his lips were captured by an unfamiliar feeling of another ones mouth. He was so startled to move, so stayed put, savoring what he had been fantasizing about for so long.

What felt like a life time, only lasted for about six long seconds before Haruhi finally came to her senses and leisurely pulled away. The look of stupefy on her face.

"Eh, Nakozawa I-... I'm sorry, I didn't..." her eyes started shaking in astonishment and she sat back away, sitting on her heels. "I didn't mean to, I just— Eek!"

After that lighting strike that caused the kiss, a roar of thunder pounded against the windows again, and Haruhi covered her ears once more, bending her head down as he hood covered her face, and she fell forward, landing right on Umehito's lap.

His heart stopped.

Umehito just sat there, not wanting to move, and not knowing if he could move as his beloved fell right in his lap, her shaken body quivering right before his eyes, while his body stopped, completely stupefied. The only thing he could think of, was to place his hands on her, trying to make her feel more secure.

With her head and upper part of her body on his legs, Umehito licked his lips nervously and tried to mutter something through his lips, but his brain just wouldn't let him, so he stayed quiet, thought the silence, he could hear and feel her heart pounding against his leg, covered by just the fabric of his pants.

Any minutes passes, and they were still snug in the same position, with Haruhi on top of him, and him down below, her trembling had calmed down and was now just sprawled out on top of him. With the time he had spent with her in the club room, he knew Kirimi probably had gotten a limo home. He felt bad for not being more guilty about it.

He wanted to tell her then. He wanted to tell her what he felt towards her right then, and pour his heart out in the most passionate way he knew how for being the heir of the Nekozawa family.

He closed his eyes tightly, gulping down his nerves and looked down, her head covered by the hood of his robe, so he couldn't see her face, but she was quiet, so he could talk.

"Uh... Fujioka?" he blurted out anxiously, taking a deep breath, after that kiss, his mind wasn't working the way he wanted it to. "I... want to tell you something."

Silence was his only response.

"...Fujioka?"

More silence.

He blinked, confused as he glanced down towards her face closer, remembering the tingling in his lips as he blushed darker as he lifted the hem of the hood anyway, not being able to wait any longer to tell her.

Ah, but when he lifted it up, he was greeted with the beautiful face of Haruhi Fujioka; the sleeping face of Haruhi Fujioka.

She had fallen asleep while listening to the thunder, so he wasn't going to be able to tell him.

It was a shame, he was going to have to wait a little longer before he would tell Haruhi he loved her, and maybe not then, or yesterday... or even tomorrow. But one of these days... He would.

He vowed on it.

* * *

**The end**

* * *

**Well here is the sequel everyone has been waiting for. I hope it wasn't a disappointment to you ' Vanity Insanity '. I worked really hard on this one, perhaps its better than the last one. I think so by the way. I hope you all enjoyed this little shard of Neko-Haru goodness. **

**I am in the process of moving, so all my updates are taking forever to get up. Especially ones for ' luminescent '. I'm sorry to all my readers for that one. I hope you can forgive me. **

**And 'vanity Insanity?' you should think about making an account, we could keep in touch a lot better if you had a permanent account. You could Pm me any time. ^^**

**Anyway, that is all, thank you all for reading, I really appreciate it. Peace ~**


End file.
